The Ghost Faced Killer
The Ghost Faced Killer or Won Chuen San was a ruthless high official in the Ching Dynasty. Eventually, he was overthrown by the so called "loyal clans", and thought to be killed. Fifteen years later he returned to enact his revenge on those who had plotted against him. While ruthless, he is shown to have a personal code of honour, and tries to avoid harming those uninvolved in his quest for revenge as well as only fighting his enemies one on one. He also believes Chess to be "a stupid game". Thus making him a prime enemy of Chessboxing style Kung Fu. Time as a Government Official Corruption During the Ching dynasty there were many corrupt officials, and Won Cheung San is believed to have been one of these. Wuen Chun Sung -just for money- killed so many good men, and ruined the lives of many families. Downfall Due to his ruthless behaviour, there was much resentment in the community. Because of this, the kung fu men tried many times to kill him, culminating in a final effort which was thought to be succesful. Time of Revenge See: Ghost Faced Killing Plate Updates: Ghost Faced Killer is seen wandering around in the Dragon Mountains town during Ah Pao and Moley's fight. Clearly he was wandering around looking for evidence of the Kung Fu Men, but clearly decided to come back later, as seen when he approaches Chi Tzu Tien. It's worth noting that Moley knocked down the sign that says "Chess Master Chi/Chess King Chi" before the GFK arrives. Family Little is known of The Ghost Faced Killer's family, other than his Ghost Faced Mum Martial Arts The Ghost Faced Killer is a highly skilled martial artist, trained in multiple schools of kung fu. His foundation is the Yin Yang style school of kung fu, though he later learned the secrets of Five Elements techniques in order to achieve his revenge in an ironic fashion. The Ghost Faced killer is also seen using what may be a drunken boxing variation of the fire form of the Five Elements. {C}Unlike other Five Elements users, such as Chi Tzu Tien, The Ghost Faced Killer seems to show no particular preference to any form, and seems equally skilled in all five elements. Ghost Faced Killer is also skilled in the arts of Knifemanship, as only Chi Tzu Tien was able to spot the knife he was holding before their final battle. It's unknown whether the Ghost Faced Killer dropped the knife or not, but it's clear to see it has a significance to him, as it is a part of the image on the Ghost Faced Killing Plate. Techniques Ghost Faced Tornado Rotating Axe Kicks A technique where GFK does a dramatic series of twirling singular kicks whilst walking forwards. Possibly as a safe way to close in on his opponents without putting himself at risk. {C}Many people believed that this move became the inspiration for the Tatsumaki Sempu Kyaku, used by the characters Ryu and Ken in the Street Fighter series of videogames. However, it was later confirmed that it was Cheng Hsing's Hurricane Kick that became the inspiration for the move. MISCONCEPTION Despite Chi Tzu Tien's warnings to Ah Pao, Ghost Faced Killer does not use the Bear Technique. UPDATE: YIN-YANG STYLE IS BEAR TECHNIQUE! Ghost Facebook Entry "How are you, So-called Loyal Kung-Fu Men? My name is Wan-Chun San, and I will get every single one of you. All of you are old, foolish, no-lifes who have not changed a bit. You are everything stupid in the world. Honestly, have any of you ever fought one by one? I mean, I guess it's fun trying very hard to kill me, but your clan take it to a whole new level. This is even worse than playing chess. Don't be fooled. Just recognize this technique. I'm pretty much perfect. I was the highest of the Government Officials, and master of Five Elements Kung-Fu. What elements do you know, other than Earth and Earth? I also know Yin-Yang style, and have my own ghost-face killing plates (I just threw one; Shit was SO cash). You are all men who should just kill yourselves after all these years. THE END. Pic Related: It's me and my killing plate." Category:Characters